Twisted Universe
by Fire Kiss
Summary: My first AU. A B/V and a little CC/G. Chapter 4 is here!!! It's not that good, but I want to get to the good stuff, so hang with me folks!
1. Default Chapter

~ Hi. This is Fire Kiss, the new author on the block. Just a quick authors note before we get started. Now, this may come a shock to you, but I don't own dragon ball, dragon ball z or dragon ball gt. I also do not own any of the characters so far. I know, I know, you're surprised. Shocked even. But, sad as it is, it's true, I don't claim any of the characters.

Now, I do however, own this story. So there. Anyway, this is basically just a prologue, to see how you, the fans like it. Now, I will NOT continue this until I get at least 10 reviews, got that? Okay, now this is just an opening, it's mostly King Vegetas p.o.v. in this. Just this, not the whole story. Okay, enough chitchat. Get on with the story!~

Little Bulma sat under the apple tree with her friend Goku, reading a book. She smiled as the sun lit the world around her, her friend laid against the tree, sleeping. All was at peace, she didn't know that her world was about to be shattered, that all her innocent mind knew would come to end. She sat, under the shady apple tree, her book in hand, and friend by her side. It was all she knew, and all she needed. But it wasn't going to last…

"Sire, we have the planet on the radar!" The sayjiin knelt before his king.

"Good, how long until we arrive?" King Vegeta asked.

"Only about 42 hours sire." The soldier replied. The king nodded serenely. "Very well. Back to your post."

The soldier bowed and left.

King Vegeta walked to the window. Stars as far as he could see, and glistining, twisting galaxies in the distance. He didn't stop to take in the beauty; he didn't recognize the strange harmony of the vast vacuum. All he saw was his reflection on the window, his cold eyes taking nothing in.

He turned around and walked back to his throne, his harsh features rearranged in a thoughtful look. Chikyuu. The planet they were going to. A world full of weaklings from what he had heard. Weak, but with amazing technology. He would harness this technology for himself, and use it against Freiza if he could. He sat down again. His thoughts turned to his own planet, Vegeta-sei, where his son was. He hoped young Vegeta was doing well in his lessons and beating his sparring professor into a pulp. 

Yes, his son was truly amazing, from a very young age the boy had shown signs of incredible strength and learning. It was predicted at the prince's birth that he would become the first super sayjiin in a thousand years.

Of course, this had not surprised the king, he knew that if he himself hadn't become a super sayjiin, surly his son, his heir, his own flesh and blood, would. It was only natural the heir of his throne would be the super sayjiin, the king didn't doubt it. Still… He could not help but to be a bit jealous… He had tried so hard… But who was he to test the gods? They would chose in their own way. After all, shouldn't he be thankful for such a strong son? Such an intelligent boy? Shouldn't he feel lucky?

He laughed to himself. Lucky. The conception of his son had been just that. King Vegeta and his mate had tried so many times, and had so many miscarriages and still-births… The queen had been depressed for some time. Then, her face when she found she was pregnant again. The little glimmer of hope when her five month turn of carrying him had gone well.. Then the birth, the healthy baby boy who she spent so much time concerning herself with his wellbeing while she carried him. The happiness that had shown on her fragile features. She only held him once before she died. She had spent all her strength to bring the young prince into the world.

It wasn't fair really, the king told himself. She should have lived to see the boy now, she would be proud. She waited so long for a son.

Vegeta sighed again. He had held his mate in her last moments, when she had asked him to watch, and be a good father to their son. He had promised, and then watched her die. At least, he reasoned, she had died smiling. 

For a while, he could not bring himself to look at the boy; it was too painful, he was afraid it might look too much like his mate. So he busied himself with other things. But then, the curiosity overcame him and he had to go and see the boy.

He was glad he did. He held the tiny thing in his arms and smiled one of his moments when his gruff outside vanished, to reveal a loving father. He vowed to train the boy to be a proper king.

And for the next ten years he did. He gave the boy the best of everything, education, teachers, and training.. Everything.

"Sire? Would you like a drink sire?"

King Vegeta was snapped out of his reverie. He glanced at the servent and smiled silkily. 

"Thank you. Tell me when we arrive on Chikyuu.. I want to know rite away.."

"Yes sire."

~Fire Kiss here. So how do you like it so far? Now, I'm not going to continue it until I get 10 reviews.. At least.. I know, I know, I'm so mean! But a lot of people read these things and then leave without giving a review, I myself am guilty of doing this sometimes *looks sheepish* Anyway, rust review it folks, or no more story!! I mean it!!~


	2. My Hero!

~Fire Kiss~ here, okay, so I let the next chapter out. I gave Bulma some small powers, nothing big, I just want her to know some certain things later on in the story. Okay, enjoy!

Bulma and Goku sat under the apple tree and watched bugs crawl around on a log nearby.

"Their all in line," said Goku, "why is that?"

Bulma smiled at her friend.

"I don't know. It's like their programmed or something…" She said thoughtfully. Goku nodded and they watched them in silence for a while.

"I'm starving." Goku stated suddenly, his stomach growling as if to back up his statement. Bulma laughed.

"You're always hungry!"

"True." Said Goku thoughtfully. "I know, I'll get some apples!" He stood up and started to climb the tree.

"Be careful!" Bulma called to him.

When he came down with his pockets full of apples, they sat down again under the tree.

Goku gave Bulma an apple and then started munching on one himself. Bulma eyed the apple and looked at Goku.

"I'm bored," She complained, "I want to do something!" 

Goku looked up at her from his apple core; "It's to hot to do anything." He said, before starting on another apple.

"To hot? Or are you to lazy?" Bulma asked. Goku looked at her thoughtfully, and then said, "Both."

Bulma sighed and leaned against the tree with her friend.

"Yeah," She sighed, "it's to hot to even move much." She looked at her apple again and then at Goku. 

"You know, you're supposed to wash fruits and vegetables before you eat them." She stated matter of factly. 

"Says who?" Goku asked around a mouthful of apple.

"My mom…" 

Suddenly, they heard a scream from across the field. They looked up, then looked at each other.

"What was that?" Asked Goku.

"A scream you idiot, someone's in trouble!" Bulma said in annoyance. They stood up and jogged toward where the scream had come from.

When they got near, they saw a beautiful black haired girl held in the hand of a great big dino.

"Oh no! We have to help her!" Said Bulma. Goku put his hands together, "Ka-meh-ha-meh…." There was a pause as the dinosaur looked toward them, saliva running over its teeth, Goku aimed and, "HAH!"

A beam of energy burst from Gokus hands, flying toward the monster and hitting it square between it's eyes. 

There was a moment of silence, and then the monster head fell of its shoulders, and its body slumped to the ground. The girl, still held in its clawed hand, screamed again.

Bulma and Goku ran toward her, they tried to pull her out, but the dead things hand had stiffened in a death grip around the girl.

"Stand back Goku," Said Bulma, pulling out a laser knife, "hold still." She said to the girl, and she cut the creatures fingers off.

They at last dragged the girl from the bloody mess, and helped her to a nearby pool of water.

"Thanks." Gasped the girl, as she started to take off her bloodied shirt.

"Wait!" Bulma said as she pushed a wide-eyed Goku behind a tree, "Stay there until I say Goku!" She commanded.

Bulma walked back to the girl. The girl smiled weakly, "Thanks again." She said.

"No problem." Bulma grinned. "My name's Bulma, that geek behind the tree is Goku, what's your name?" 

"Chichi." The girl said.

"Well here Chichi let me help you wash off."

A while later Bulma dragged Goku out of behind the tree and introduced him to a clean, smiling Chichi.

"Thanks for saving my life." She said seriously to Goku. He blushed and muttered, "Nothing, it was nothing.." Chichi smiled and turned to Bulma, "And thanks for helping me out of that things hand." Bulma beamed.

They all sat down next to the spring and Goku offered Chichi his last apple, blushing. Uh, oh.. Bulma thought, Goku might have a crush! .

Chichi accepted it gratefuly. As she munched away (Goku glancing at her out of the corner of his eye), Bulma told Chichi about Goku and herself.

"…. And I'm Dr. Breifs' daughter, he's teaching me all about capsulation and stuff. We even have a new project that we're working on. It's my own invention, it's a machine that heals people within a few hours, you see, it takes a D.N.A sample of the occupant…" Bulma went on for a few more minutes, going into more detail of the invention, While Chichi listened, very impressed.

"…. I thought of it, actually, because of Goku. See, he's always off fighting and almost killing himself-" here Chichi gasped and looked at Goku, "so I thought I'd invent this so he could be healed faster, and not spend half his childhood in a hospital."

Chichi nodded and said that was a very good idea. "So, you fight Goku?"

Bulma answered for him.

"Yeah, both of us do. He's way stronger than me though, we train under master Roshi, you know, the turtle hermit?" Chichi nodded, "He's famous! I thought they said he died a hundred years ago?" She asked.

"Nah, he's still here. Wouldn't have found him though if I hadn't been looking for the dragon balls. That's how I met Goku, see, we teamed up kinda.. Anyway-" But Chichi interrupted, "Dragon balls? What're those?" Bulma pulled her bag over to her, opened it, and held up an orange sphere, about the size of her fist, with six tiny red stars.

"This is a dragon ball, a six star dragon ball. You see, there are seven dragon balls in all, and when they are all put together, you can call a dragon and it'll give you three wishes."

"Wow." Said Chichi. "What are you going to wish for?"

"My grandpa back." Said Goku quickly.

"Back? Is he gone?" Asked Chichi.

"He's dead." Said Goku quietly.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Said Chichi softly. Goku shrugged.

"And you Bulma?" She asked.

"Either a life time supply of strawberries, or the perfect boyfriend, I haven't decided yet."

Chichi nodded, and Bulma went back to her story.

"… So anyway, when we met him he saw how strong Goku was and asked Goku if he wanted to train under him. Goku said he would only if he would train me to. So now we go see him every weekend. Well, I do, anyway, now that I can fly, during the week I live with my dad and he teaches me about machines and stuff.."

"You can FLY?" Asked Chichi, amazed.

"Oh, yeah." Said Bulma, "So can Goku. We can do all kinds of stuff. 

He's better at physical attacks though. I specialize in attacks of the mind."

Chichi didn't ask what Bulma meant.

"It's getting late," Said Goku, looking up at the sky.

Bulma looked up as well. "Yeah. We should start heading back. Hey Chichi, where do you live? We can take you back."

Chichi looked grateful. "I don't live far, just over that mountain." Goku picked her up and jumped into the air.

"We'll get there faster." He explained. Chichi held tightly onto him.

Bulma jumped up after them.

They flew over the mountain and Bulma saw a beautiful castle. 

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "You didn't tell us that you lived in a castle!"

Chichi smiled and nodded.

"My dad is the ox king," she said, "He used to train under master Roshi to, he thinks that the turtle hermit's dead, he'll be surprised to hear that he's not!"

Bulma smiled, and they flew toward the castle.


	3. 

A N: Okay folks, in this chapter, I am going to introduce you to Vegeta (prince), Nappa, Turles, Raditzu, Shayla, Sheree, Bardock, ummm… and any others I feel like adding

A N: Okay folks, in this chapter, I am going to introduce you to Vegeta (prince), Nappa, Shayla, Sheree (who are mine!), Bardock, and Khat (who is mine!) . Okay, on with the story!

Vegeta dodged another attack and threw some well-aimed ki blasts at his sparring partner and sensei, Nappa, as Bardock looked curiously on. 

As the kings right hand man for the moment (remember, this is au!), and the princes science teacher, Bardocks job was to watch over the prince and make sure he learned what he was supposed to in the space of time between the kings departure and return. And so far, the prince had gone above and beyond the curriculum that the king had left for him.

Strange that the king would under estimate his son. He thought bemusedly. The boy has obvious power and skill, and his intelligence is remarkable.. Still, he lacks the drive to become super sayjiin. Bardock would never say the latter out loud, it was blasphemy to the heir, but no one could control his thoughts and he'd be damned before he let the power of his position brain wash him into thinking all the royals were perfect in every way.

Bardock walked into the training arena; dust tickled his nose and made him want to sneeze. He slowly moved closer to the middle of the domed room to where the two fighters where vigorously training.

So far Nappa had the upper hand and was to busy pummeling the young prince into the ground to notice Bardocks presence. Nappa grinned wickedly and slammed his fist into Vegetas stomach. The boy let out a small moan as the wind was knocked out of him, and Nappa laughed heartily.

Savage. Thought Bardock. Nappa was well known as a bully and a coward. He loved to hurt those weaker than him. This made Bardock wonder why the king had chosen Nappa, and not him, to be the prince's life guardian. The king was no fool, Bardock knew, and no weakling either, so Nappas station couldn't have been won from a bribe or blackmail.. So how? He'd probably never know.

His attention was called back to the fight when he heard Nappa howl. He smiled as he saw that now Vegeta had the upper hand and was dishing it out to Nappa. He threw a series of punches and ki blasts at his sensei and threw him to the ground. Vegeta was about to deal some serious (and probably irreversible) damage to Nappas face, when Bardock stepped in.

"I think that's enough for now my prince." He said with a graceful bow.

The prince scowled at having his game cut off before the real fun started, but didn't say anything as he took a step away from the fallen warrior lying in the dust. 

Nappa shot a reproachful, but grateful look at Bardock, as he slowly and painfully rose from the ground.

Black garbed servants entered with towels for the prince and Nappa. They accepted them gratefully and started to wipe the sweat from their eyes.

"You interrupted my training Bardock. You have some news from my father then?"

****

Bardock smiled, the prince had an unusually sensitive psyche and could use his sixth sense to read the top most thoughts on a person's soul. This was a rare gift indeed, and though sayjiins had a very attuned sixth sense, very few could stretch their power to this level.

"Indeed your highness. Your father sends word that he is 42 hours away from the destination planet Chikyuu. Standard time of course."

The prince scowled again.

"Bah! What use is that tiny planet? Its people have no power! What use is it to us?"

More than you can imagine. Bardock thought. He, like the prince had an unusually strong sixth sense. His power was not soul reading though. He had premonitions, future seeings that came in very handy. Only last night he had had a strange dream that had to do with Chikyuu. He could tell that he was about to see and important person, one that would hold the key to Vegitaseis future, but he woke up just before he had seen the figure. It had been very frustrating, but he knew he would see it again if it was that important.

"I don't know your highness. You're father mentioned something about their technology."

The prince nodded. He looked toward a servant and gestured for her to come and take his towel. He then looked at Nappa and smirked.

"What a mess you are! Need some time in the regeneration tank… Sensei?"

Vegeta said that last word like it was a curse. Bardock knew the prince didn't like Nappa, which was another reason why he wondered why the king had make Nappa the prince's guardian.

Nappa did look a little weekend, but he stubbornly refused to needing the 

regen. Good thing to, those things took FOREVER!

Later in the dining area of his home, Bardock swirled wine around in his glass. His thoughtful look made his mate smile from where she stood in the door. Khat made her way over to her mate and sat down in the chair next to him, surprising him out of his daydream.

"Long day?" She asked, in her sultry, femininely deep voice, which reminded

Bardock of rough silk. He sighed as he looked up into her warm brown eyes.

"You have no Idea." He muttered. Khat took the wineglass from him and

sipped from it. She then ran a hand through her silky, if stiff, hair. (Remember, sayjjinns have that weird hair.) She smiled warmly at him.

"Do tell." She leaned back against the chair, her body distracting him from

the talk. She was still in her training gear, having been training the two girls, Shalya and Sheree, each the daughter of and elite soldier, and soon, when they grew up, would become soldiers themselves, to defend the princes future mate, whoever that may be.

Bardock cleared his throat. "Well, I'm having trouble understanding why the

king chose Nappa to be the princes guard."

Khat laughed her throaty laugh, "You want to know why he didn't choose

you."

Bardock smiled at his mate. "You know me to well." He took the glass back

from her and sipped from it again. He eyed her reclining in the chair like that, showing off her perfect form to him. She was doing it on purpose, oh yes he knew that. Which is why he expected what happened next.

Khat stretched sensuously and stood. She then advanced toward him and sat in his lap.

"Come play with me…." She whispered lustily into his ear. Bardock had no

trouble complying, as they made their way to their bedroom.

Later, as he tossed upon the bed, deep in a dream, Khat watching from her pillow. She caressed his forehead gently and Bardock stopped his restlessness. He was having a 'seeing' dream.

Bardock know he was close to seeing the figure. He could hear it. Her. He heard childlike laughter, and there under a tree eating apples, was a strange creature with blue hair. She was utterly beautiful, even at her young age. And there, next to her, _was his son!_


	4. 

Bulma looked in awe at the fine surroundings of the dining hall in her friend Chichi's home. There were rich tapestries hung from the wall and fine carpeted paths that led through the castle. It was a beautiful place. Bulma looked at the beautiful raven-haired girl sitting next to her and smiled. Chichi smiled back and offered her more food. Bulma refused, she had eaten quite a bit at the fine dinner and was full to the bursting. Goku, however, was still going strong.

Chichi watched Goku curiously. She glanced at Bulma and asked, "Does he always eat like that?"

Bulma nodded. "He has a high metabolism and is hungry almost constantly." Chichi raised an eyebrow. "Well, he sure does eat fast." She and Bulma watched him for a few moments more.

"Well," Came a booming voice from the other end of the table, "It seems as though we have someone worthy of a royal dinner!" The ox-king bellowed. He stood and came forward to Goku and gave him a hearty clap on the back that would send a normal man, let alone boy, headfirst into his plate. However, Goku was not a normal boy, and it did nothing more than make him choke on the chicken he had in his mouth.

"Thanks a bunch boy, for saving my Chichi!" The ox-king boomed. Bulma wondered if he always yelled like that on purpose or weather he just naturally had that loud voice. It wouldn't surprise her; he was a huge man. At least seven feet tall and almost as wide as he was tall. He had a wild look about him, but his eyes, hidden behind untamed eyebrows, were friendly enough.

Goku looked up at him. 

"No problem sir. By the way, do you have any more of this delicious chicken?"

Bulma almost smacked him. Always food first with Goku, no matter that he was talking to a king! Fortunately the king found it funny and called for more food for Goku. Then the ox-king moved to Bulma.

"I would also like to thank you, pretty. My Chichi told me how you helped." Bulma smiled. "It was nothing sir. Who wouldn't help someone in her position?" To her surprise, the man lost his smile and replied seriously, "You'd be surprised." His smile then returned and he handed her a small bag. 

"This is for your help. You are also welcome to spend as much time here as you want, goodness knows that Chichi doesn't have enough friends around here. That goes for this fellow to!" Here he gave Goku another clap on the back. Goku looked up.

"Huh?"

"Never mind Goku." Bulma said. Goku shrugged and went back to his food.

Bulma shook her head and sighed. She felt someone tap her shoulder. It was Chichi. 

"C'mon, I want to show you your room!" She said excitedly. Bulma grinned and stood up. She poked Goku in the ribs and said goodnight. Goku replied with his mouth full of food. What he said was incomprehensible but she understood. She then turned to follow Chichi.

Chichi led her up a flight of stairs to a tower room. It was beautiful. 

"Wow Chichi!" Was all she could say. 

"You like it?" She asked eagerly.

"Like it? I love it!" She stepped in and saw the beautiful canopy bed

that sat in the corner, with its sheer white canopy. There was a balcony, and the full moon was visible through the windowed doors. There was a gold and pink vanity with a puffed chair, and a door that lead to the bathroom that was also huge, with a Jacuzzi tub. There was a door in there that lead to a walk in closet full of beautiful clothes that looked like they would all fit Bulma perfectly.

"It's an enchanted closet." Chichi said. Bulma looked at her

skeptically.

"I don't believe in magic." She said. Chichi looked at her curiously. 

"Really? I though everyone believed in magic. Besides, what about

that dragon you call up with those balls? Isn't that magic?" Bulma thought for a moment, and then said, "I guess."

Chichi smiled. She shut the door of the closet, said, "Night wear."

And reopened it. Bulma was amazed to see all the beautiful nightgowns that hadn't been there before. She and Chichi walked in and chose a gown that was light blue, like Bulmas hair, with white lace at the cuffs, trim, and throat. It was gorgeous. Chichi left and Bulma took a hot bath before she changed into it and went to bed.

The next morning, when Bulma woke up, it took her a minute to

remember where she was. She did get up, and took another hot bath. At the closet, when she opened it, there were a lot of dresses. Bulma shook her head in disgust. She closed it again, then she got an idea. She turned back to it and said, "Fight gear!" When she opened it back up she was amazed to see that it still held dresses. Bulma sneered and shut the door back up. She went back into her room to look for her tattered, dirty gi that she had left on the floor. To her surprise, it was clean and folded neatly on a chair.

Weird. Was all she thought as she put it on and headed downstairs for 

breakfast. 

After she had eaten, she decided that she should go back to Capsule

Corp. After all, her parents were probably worried about her. She told this to Chichi, and Chichi agreed. They exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet for lunch in the clearing they had met in for this afternoon. Goku promised to fly Chichi there. After saying goodbye to the ox-king, Bulma was on her way. 

First, she stopped at a mall and bought some new cloths, hers were about

worn out. Then she flew at top speed to the Capsule compound. Her mother was in the garden weeding when Bulma landed behind her and knocked over her watering can.

"Bulma chan!" Her mother squealed as she caught her daughter in a tight

embrace. Bulma grinned and hugged her mother back. She went inside with her mother to talk to dad. He was happy to see her and insisted that they work on her regeneration tank project before she went and made lunch for her friends. They had fun working together.

Bulma grabbed all of her plans and calculations and capsuled them so she 

could put them away. She also grabbed a bag full of emergency capsules to put away. She put them in her backpack along with the food capsules for her friends and forgot about them as she flew back to the clearing where Chichi and Goku where already waiting for her.

They had a very good lunch and where making plans to meet together more

often. Bulma and Chichi had become very good friends and where deep in discussion about cloths while Goku swam in the little pool.

Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the sky, and they all stopped and watched in horror as a huge space ship flew over their heads.

On board the ship, a sayjiin kneeled in front of the king.

"We are preparing to land sire."

"Excellent." The King said.

A.N. Okay, I know that this was a suck chapter, but I'm trying to hurry this up a bit so we can get to the good stuff! Don't be mad at me!!

~Fire Kiss~ 


End file.
